Full House
doll.]] Full House was a sitcom that aired on ABC from 1987 to 1995, and revived on Netflix in 2016 as Fuller House. Muppet Mentions ''' Full House ' * In “Our Very First Show,” Joey Gladstone briefly impersonates Kermit the Frog to try and cheer baby Michelle up. * In “Our Very First Night,” Stephanie and D.J. sneak down to the kitchen and are confronted by uncle Jesse, who asks, “Aren’t you supposed to be in bed dreaming about Tweety Bird or Big Bird or Larry Bird or something?” * In “Cutting It Close,” Stephanie is playing “Pretend Beauty Parlor.” Imitating gossipy conversation, she asks, “So, did you hear who Miss Piggy has been dating?” * In the cold open for “Pal Joey,” DJ tells Michelle about cute boys, citing George Michael and Michael J. Fox, but Michelle warms up to Big Bird. * In “El Problema Grande De D.J.,” Joey mentions knowing different languages. When Jesse asks him to clarify, Joey says (in Kermit’s voice), “I’m fluent in frog.” * In “Tanner’s Island”, the family is toasting each other while on a seemingly deserted island, and Michelle says “Here’s to Big Bird.” * In “Divorce Court”, Danny, Joey, and Jesse challenge each other to a race, and the winner gets to pick the losers costumes for a Halloween carnival. Before the race, Joey tells Danny and Jesse that he’s already decided on their costumes: “Big Bird, meet Snuffleupagus.” * In “The Greatest Birthday on Earth,” when Danny and Joey are preparing for Michelle’s circus-themed birthday party as they hear the other young kids in the neighborhood arriving, Danny says “My birthday girl is at a gas station and my house is about to turn into ''Sesame Circus!” * In “Lust in the Dust,” Michelle is eating a Popsicle. Jesse comes up behind her and says, “Michelle, look — Big Bird!” so he can steal a lick of the Popsicle while she’s not looking. * In “Bye Bye, Birdie,” Joey is beginning a bedtime story for Michelle, talking about a “beautiful little princess” (Michelle). He asks her, “Can you guess the name of the beautiful little princess?” She replies, “Miss Piggy.” * In “Viva Las Joey,” Michelle comes to Jesse claiming that she has an “owie.” When asked where it is, she points to her arm and says, “Right here. I need a Big Bird bandage.” * In “The Hole in the Wall Gang,” Stephanie is teased by D.J. that she’s “just a child” and should stick to watching “Sesame Street” instead of trying to be like her teenage sister. Stephanie says she can’t because it’s not on until 4’o clock. * In “Rock the Cradle,” Jesse finds out that his wife, Becky, is pregnant. Michelle talks to Jesse about the baby, asking if it will be a boy or a girl. When Jesse says that he doesn’t know yet, Michelle suggests that he name the baby Big Bird, which Jesse goes along with for awhile. In the same episode, Michelle’s only attempt at playing Pictionary uses Big Bird as the answer every time. * In “Happy Birthday, Babies,” when Michelle asks how long two-and-a-half hours is (as that’s when her birthday party), Jesse tells her, “Two Sesame Street''s and a ''Mister Rogers.” * In “Driving Miss D.J.,” in order to keep Michelle out of her room, Stephanie makes up a story about a Hairy Scary Monster lurking around. Michelle asks if he is friendly, like Cookie Monster. Stephanie says that he “scares the Cookie Monster”. * In “Nice Guys Finish First,” in one brief scene, Joey and Michelle perform a pretend conversation between Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy. Joey does Kermit and Michelle does Piggy. * In “Tough Love,” Joey has a pajama-clad Baby Gonzo doll. When Danny replied that Nicky and Alex should learn to put away their toys, Joey says that it is his doll, and then he imitates the adult Gonzo’s voice, saying “The big guy sat on my nose” before squeezing Baby Gonzo’s nose and imitating a honking sound. * In “Fast Friends,” when Becky’s twin sons Nicky and Alex go through the grocery bags eating cookies, Becky says to them “You little cookie monsters!” Later, D.J.’s best friend Kimmy calls Jesse and Joey Bert and Ernie. * In “The Bicycle Thief,” Michelle mentions that her bicycle has a Kermit sticker on it (and the sticker is later shown when the bicycle is found). * In “The Day of the Rhino,” a Barney-like orange rhinoceros named Rigby the Rhino mentions at one part that he is going to play racquetball with Big Bird. * In “Stephanie’s Wild Ride,” Stephanie jokes to Kimmy, “By the way, Big Bird called; he wants his legs back” (referring to Kimmy’s tall, skinny legs). * In “Under The Influence,” Joey is cooking in the kitchen and imitates the Swedish Chef. ''Fuller House * In "Funner House," Kimmy attempts to compliment Macy Gray by saying “I love your music and your Thanksgiving Day Parade.” Gray replies with “You know, it takes me all night to blow up that Kermit balloon.” * In “Uncle Jesse’s Adventures in Babysitting,” Jesse tells D.J. and Stephanie that he has had enough of trying to raise children, and says they can have his adoptive daughter Pamela. He tells them that “she likes Elmo and Chance the Rapper.” * In "Fullers in a Fog," Max moans how he can’t see his love interest Rose, and claims their love is forbidden, just like Bert and Ernie. * In the New Years' Eve Countdown video for 2018-2019, Fernando says his New Years' resolution is to be able to learn how to count backwards in English, "like the Count on ''Sesame Street." References * The series was spoofed in the Dinosaurs episode "Network Genius", with the Dinosaur TV series House Full of Dads. Connections * Kareem Abdul-Jabbar played himself in "Air Jesse" * Candace Cameron Bure plays D.J. Tanner-Fuller * Kirk Cameron played Steve in "Just One of the Guys" * Dave Coulier plays Joey Gladstone * Phyllis Diller played herself in "But Seriously Folks" * Annette Funicello played herself in "Joey Goes Hollywood" * David Ketchum scripted episodes of the series * Little Richard played himself in "Too Little Richard Too Late" * Arlene Lorre played Marilyn in "Mad Money" * Whitman Mayo played Eddie Johnson in "The Volunteer" * Edie McClurg played Jungle Jenny in "Radio Days" * Ed McMahon played himself in "Star Search" * Martha Quinn played herself in "Captain Video, Part Two" and Alison Axelrod in "Designing Mothers" and "The Dating Game". * Doris Roberts played Grandma Tanner in "Granny Tanny" * Mickey Rooney played a store owner in "Arrest Ye Merry Gentlemen" * Bob Saget plays Danny Tanner * Ben Stein played Elliot Warner in "Another Opening, Another No Show" * Darlene Vogel played Wendy Tanner in "The Devil Made Me Do It" and "Too Much Monkey Business" * Scott Weinger plays Steve Hale * Vanna White played herself in "The Test" __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: TV Mentions Category:TV References